Hana
by Sammy Taylor
Summary: Lin found a little girl in the street and take her to her home. What could go wrong?
1. Hana

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii my people! I'm re-posting this fanfic. I hope you like and sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**And I accept suggestions...(I don't have idea how to continue this, haha)**

"Good morning, my beautiful lady! Wanna see a trick?"

Lin looked down just to see a little girl. She had blue eyes and brow hair. Her face was angelical and her smile was simple and contagious. But not for Lin. Not in a day like that. She was very busy with some problems, in the city and at the headquarter, where she was having problems with one of her officials, who was starting to abuse of his power.

So, in short, she had no time for tricks.

"Sorry girl, I don't have time for this."

Lin continued eating her lunch, trying to ignore the girl.

But it was in vain.

"Please, it's very fast. I just need a coin! Please?"

She started to do "puppy eyes", and just to see herself free of the girl, Lin agreed in see the trick.

"Ok, here is a coin. Show me your trick. And I would appreciate if you could do it fast."

"yes lady it will be very…"

The girl stopped suddenly and opened a large smile.

"You!" – She said pointing to Lin. – "You are Chief Beinfong!"

She was excited, and Lin didn't understand why. She look again to the little girl, this time with more attention. She was no older than six and her clothes were old and dirty. A tipical street girl, probably homeless.

"Yes, I am" – Lin said with a little smile. – "Now, show me your trick, I have to come back to work."

"Yes, I will!"

She frowned, looking very concentrated in the coin, and suddenly it turned into a little flower.

Lin looked amazed. She just… Metalbended? That was amazing!

"_I learned metalbending just at the age of twelve! And she learned it all by herself and she… She's probably just six or seven! I can feel she is not lying, this is not a trick, she is really doing it!" – _Lin thought while she watched the little street rat turn back the little flower into a coin.

"What's your name?" – Lin asked.

"It's Hana." – She answered with a smile.

Hana. That was a beautiful name, Lin thought.

"Where did you learn this?"

"This what?" – Hana asked innocently.

"Metalbending."

"What is metalbending?"

Lin almost face palmed. How didn't she know what metalbending was?

"What you have just done, with the coin."

"Oh… I don't know, I've always done that." – Hana gave another smile.

"I see… Where do you live?"

"I don't have home…"

"_She don't have a home… A talent like this can't be wasted, but what can I do? She is too young to join in the metalbending academy, but living in the streets in dangerous, she can't not be alive tomorrow… But I can't stay with her… Can't I?"_

Lin thought for a while. Should she take the girl to her house? Well, It was the only thing she could do in that moment.

"Ok, you come with me." - Lin said, standin of the chair where she was sat.

"Where are we going?" - Hana asked as the two started to walk.

"To my house. You'll stay there until I find a better place for you to live."

"Hmmm... But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you taking me to your house? Why do you care with me? You didn't say you had to go back to work?"

Lin was silence for a while, as if remembering something. And then she answered.

"Because if I leave you in the streets, it could be dangerous for you, because you are a talented metalbender, and yes, I have to go back to work, but my house is near here."

After that, the two were silence, until they reach Lin's house. Lin opened the door and Hana entered the house.

"This is huge!" - The little girl said amazed. - "Who lives here?"

"Just... me."

"Just you? Why do you need a such big house? This is like a palace! If a lived in a place like this, I would feel like a princess!"

"You talk a lot, you know?"

_"She remembers me Ikki..." - _Lin thought.

"I do? Sorry, I do it sometimes. Where is my room?" - She said with that puppy face again.

"You room?" - Lin was thinking about finding a permanent home for Hana in that day, she wouldn't need a room. - "Well, I think you will not need a room, you are not going to stay here for so long."

"Where am I going?" - Hana said with a sad face. She liked Lin, she didn't want to go to any other place.

"Well, I have a friend who maybe can stay with you. He has other kids, you'll like there." -Lin sais it with a smile.

"Hmmm." - Was the only answer Hana gave her. Lin could see the disappointment in her eyes, but she pretend she had not seen anything.

"I have to go back to work now." - She take a piece of paper and wrote a number. - "This is the number of the headquarter, where I'll will be. If you need something, You can call me, ok?"

"Kay."

With that, Lin left the house.


	2. Memories

**Hello, my precious readers! First, I want to thank you all for the reviews! You gave me the strength to continue this story!**

**So, I'm very sorry for being slow to post this chapter, but I was in a lack of creativity and my classes started last week, so I will not have so much time to write.**

**And I want to thank LokFan1997, she gave me some ideas for this chapter.**

**But let's start, right?**

* * *

"Hana? Hana, where are you?"

Lin called as soon as she entered home, after a long day of work. As she didn't see the girl, Lin decide to use her seismic sense to find her. Hana was in Lin's room, sleeping.

Lin went there, sat at her side and stroke the girl's hair.

"Hana?" – She called again.

"Hmm? Where am I?" – Hana asked a little confuse.

"You're in my house, don't remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember now." – She said rubbing her eyes.

"You must be hungry. I'll make something for us to eat."

"Okay!" – Hana said happily. – "I'm very hungry!"

The girl ran to the kitchen, with Lin following her.

"_How can this girl be so happy all the time?" – _Though Lin.

Lin decided to make some sandwiches for her and Hana. The two ate in silence for some minutes. And then, Lin began to talk.

"Hana… I need to ask you something."

"So ask."

"You don't have any family?"

"No… They are all gone." – Her face was dark now.

"Can I know what happened to then? If you don't want to tell, it's ok, I…"

"A firebender came to my house and burned my parents." – Hana interrupted - He burned them alive. In front of me and my old sister."

"Hana, it's ok, you don't have to…"

"Then, he took me and my sister and… and… and he made _things_ with us. Then he beat me until I pass out. When I wake up, my sister wasn't there anymore. I never saw my sister again…"

Hana's eyes were empty, as if she told the story of another person. Then, she continued.

"Then I began to live in the streets, but I don't like there. I miss mommy and daddy, I miss my sister…"

She began to cry. In the beginning was just a little tear, but she soon began to sob. Lin was crying too, not so much as Hana, but she could feel some tears running down in her face. She wasn't the best when the subject was showing affection, but she did the only thing she could think in that moment. Lin took Hana on her lap and hugged the little girl, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's ok now. No one will hurt you here, ok?"

"But… I'm not staying here. I'm going to your friend's house."

Lin looked at the little girl in her arms. She seemed so fragile, unprotected and desperate for love and attention. In that moment, Lin realized she could not let her go.

"Don't worry. You're not going anywhere, Hana."

* * *

**So, here is the chapter. I know, there is a lot of dialogues, but this is my writing style. And just remembering, I accept suggestions for the next chapters! :D**


End file.
